Onomatopoeia
by HecateA
Summary: Onomatopoeias and other things included with Amy and her first crush...   Oneshot.


**I got this idea reading The Medusa Plot, which is as far as I am in the series until I can get my hands on the next one. So I don't know if Evan and Amy are even still _together, _and I don't want to know. I just hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, Evan, Dan, Sin, or anything that happened in the 39 Clues book series and world.**

* * *

><p>Amy has snuck into high-tech buildings and museums, impersonated a whole bunch of people and figured out puzzles and codes designed and put up against the biggest brains of the planet. Surely this legal and mundane thing would be a breeze. That's what Nellie and Fiske had said. In reality, Amy rather do those things again than go to school.<p>

People wandered by, shoving others out of their ways, stopping to hug or punch friends that had been away all summer, compare scedules, squeal at something or other, and so forth. Except for she and Dan. She and Dan were trying not to stick out like sore thumbs, and Amy imagined _she_ was doing an awful job; Dan, for once, being in his natural element of stupidity and dweebness thanks to the other 13 year old boys.

She'd rebuilt her wardrobe after the clue hunt because what was left either smelled like something foreign or was so shredded and burnt and whatever that it looked like something foreign. She was wearing jeans shorts and a t-shirt, which didn't look completely out. Maybe she should've let her hair down… She'd nearly forgotten how she was supposed to fit in! Definitely not like Natalie Kabra's five star chic designer lines. And you'd have to pay her to get into Reagan Holt's sweat suits; especially if Dan was supposed to match.

She matched a dull blue locker's number to what she'd been told, and opened it. Empty; for the first and possibly last time of the year. She stuck a photo on the door with a magnet; her small family in the mansion's outsides, each on their own ATV. She fished another one from a notebook where she'd kept it safe from folding; Grace near her plane, all in shades of black and white.

There; the locker was now hers.

First bell rung and she jumped. Oh no, she was going to be late for her first day of her first week in forever! She slammed her locker shut and her fingers scrambled in the frenzy to close the lock. _Come on, come on- what happened to steady hands in a crisis? This is a crisis!_

She ran and looked into the classes. She'd recognise the teacher; she knew it. She'd seen his face once and it wasn't one you forgot. Not with the mole on it. She saw one computer lab and caught sight of the guy near the door. She dug her heels in.

"Oh…" she said. No; it wasn't someone from the Clue hunt or her travels. But he was still worth stopping to look at. Amy didn't register that until after. All she could think of were his deep blue eyes, his broad shoulders, and glasses that made them bright. The computer screen's light shone off his face and his hair was thick. He was typing away and moving the mouse at the same time, his eyes totally glued on the prize.

_Stop it- stop it- stop it- keep running! _Half her brain slapped the other gaga half. And she took off again to beat the bell in the empty corridors- since everyone knew better than her and had gotten to class earlier and hadn't stopped to look at random –no matter how insanely cute- guys.

* * *

><p>She walked into the science lab she was due at and sat down in the back, near the window. She wasn't sure how it'd help if someone charged into the class with an M16 and a craving for Madrigal intellect; but it was a gut feeling. A lot of stupid, crazy, lifesaving things had been done on gut feelings.<p>

_You're not in the Clue hunt, _she said. _Chill. Relax. Be cool._

"Hey- can I sit there?" Someone asked. She looked up to see Mr Insanely cute computer boy. Everything inside her hiked back up to her throat and she felt cut off from the oxygen supply around her.

"Umm- err- mm-hmm." She said nodding.

"Thanks." He swung his bag off his shoulder and sat down next to me.

"I'm Evan Tolliver."

"Gah- umm, I mean, hi. I'm A-umm- Amy Ca-hill." She said nervously, chocking on her own name. She held out her hand awkwardly and Evan cocked his head for half a second before shaking it.

"My friends are all in the other classes this semester, it sucks." He said. "None of them are in advanced science."

"I'm… Euh… New." She said.

"Cool. Welcome to Attleboro. Or how I call it, Attleboredom." Evan said. Amy laughed. She wondered if Dan had already figured that one out; but mostly she wondered if she sounded like a maniac. "Did you just transfer or was it a move?"

"T-r-transfer," Amy said after several moments of hesitation and calming her heartbeat down until she looked up at Evan Tolliver and had it going at a million clicks an hour again. "I, umm… Yeah."

"Cool," he said. She nodded nervously- most definitely _not cool._

* * *

><p>Amy closed the door of the guest house and Sinead looked up from something icy blue and liquid in a balloon flask she was shaking around- something Amy wouldn't do.<p>

"Hey, how was your first day?" She asked, pulling her safety goggles up on her forehead.

"I don't know," Amy said, swinging her backpack onto the floor.

"How come you don't know? Hit your head coming out of the bus?" Sinead asked. Amy hesitated and Sinead crossed her arms, cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow; which was the 'mm-hmm, tell me now or I'll figure it out' signal the Cahills and Nelly had quickly learnt to bow down to.

Amy sighed.

"This guy was sitting next to me in science and…"

"What's his name?" Sinead demanded the information, sitting on her chair and typing into the computer as it rolled off a bit.

"Evan Tolliver," Amy said. She liked the way it sounded; like poetry.

"Is this him?" Sinead asked pointing to the screen. Amy looked and saw his picture, smiling down at her, like the smile in the science lab that made her forget who, where, what, when. He was with a bunch of other guys and a bunch of metallic fighter robots, clutching medals around their necks.

"O-kay; that face was enough to guarantee it was," Sinead said. "So what about him?"

"He's… So… Wow…" Amy said.

"Okay, so you like him." Sinead said, making it sound smart.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Alright. So this is bad because of..?"

"I don't know, but I was a total idiot when I talked to him. Worse than Dan. At least Dan speaks in complete sentences!"

"Aww- the stutter came back!" Sinead cheered.

"The stutter never left," Amy said darkly. Besides: it was hard to stutter when no words were involved.

"Well let's make it leave and board up the doors so it stayed gone." Sinead said. She clicked a few keys on her keyboard and dragged Amy to the tip of her bed. The guest house was really simple; a kitchenette in one corner, a bed in another, and a long table that Sinead used for this and that, and a computer desk in another. The last was closet and bathroom.

"It was worst than with the secretary, Sin, and that was basically a one way exchange and a lot of nodding." She said.

"First; you need to be confident," Sinead said, completely ignoring Amy. "If you screw up; he's not going to do anything to you. It's cool. So if you _do _stutter, don't worry about it, just get over it and keep talking. You can even laugh about it and it'll look like you're chill."

"Confident; got it." Amy said.

"Second: act cool. Just talk. Don't try to look flirty or anything; start by talking to him so he knows what a wonderful person we are."

"Act cool; just talk. Okay. And then?" Amy said.

"Then you trust that he is beauty and brains and can pick up on your wonderful personality right away." Sinead said.

Then she heard someone laughed. She turned around and saw a face smashed in Sinead's window like road kill. _Dan's _face smashed in Sinead's window. When he saw he'd been noticed and his face appreciated he started laughing and wondered off again. Oh she _was _going to make him some kind of kill. She just wasn't sure if they'd make it to the road.

* * *

><p>She was in the hallway and she saw Evan going into French. Oh- he was in her French class too? She was wondering who to thank at the same time as she was wondering who to cuss at.<p>

_First; you need to be confident._

She took a deep breath.

"Hey Evan," she said. Wow- she sounded _way _too cheerful! He spun around and all of Sinead's advice seemed to melt into sticky, bubbling puddles of 'what…'

"Oh hi Amy. You're taking French?" He asked.

"Umm- ehh- uhun…" She said.

"Cool. Most people are taking Spanish."

"Eh, you know, I –err- it's more… more err… you know… Spanish in the –emm-err- elementary school so… Err…" She said.

"Yeah, me too. I've got enough of it. My cousin lives in France too- my sister's visiting right now."

"I've been to the Eif-Eif –umm- Catacombs I mean the –ahh- err, Fran-France…"

"Really? Cool. Umm, I've got to go talk to the teacher before the class starts so I'll catch you later."

"Mmm-hmm…" She was probably as red as a tomato or other red fruits and vegetables.

"BOO!" Someone yelled behind Amy. She shrieked and jumped. Someone started laughing and Amy spun around to see Dan.

"See; I can use onomatopoeias too!" He said. "I don't remember Sinead's advice including onomatopoeias like that!"

"You better know a few of them," Amy growled.

"Umm- err- sure- ah- okay, eh- OH MY GOSH!" He yelled when Amy made a grab for his hair. He started running using the very famous onomatopoeia; 'Ahhh!'


End file.
